The Littlest Winchester
by Lostlittlesisters
Summary: Meet Angel Winchester, follow her through life and how she copes living with two over protective brothers. Sisterfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural as much as we would like to own the Winchester brothers, however we do own Angel.**

**Chapter 1**

Sam woke up he looked around the room the room he noticed that a certain person missing, he got out of the bed and ran over to Dean and shook him awake

"Damn it" Sam snapped "What the hell is your problem? waking me at this hour?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes "It's Angel she's gone"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. Dean quickly sat up "Gone? what do you mean gone Sammy?"

"She must have sneaked out while we sleeping Dean" he jumped out of the bed and grabbed his jeans and top and put them on

"I swear Sam I'm going to kill her" After the boys were ready they jumped into the impala "Any idea where she'll be?" Dean asked looking over at his younger brother

"I don't know Dean, try the park that's where she goes when she has to think"

They arrived at the park they could see Angel sitting on the bench hugging her knees, as Dean parked the car he was the first to exit it and walk up to her.

Angel looked up and she knew she was in trouble with the eldest Winchester.

Angel quickly placed her feet on the floor and stud up as her older brother charged towards her, pissed off look on his face

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked as he glared down at her "Anything could of happened to you Angel"

She looked up at him and then across to Sam who had an apologetic look on his face "I needed time to think" she replied simply before walking off in the direction on the impala.

"Angel you come back here" she turned to face him "How about no" she carried on walking and got in the car Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder

"Hey Dean just take it easy on her " "Take it easy? she snuck out Sam anything could have happened to her"

Angel got into the car and shut the door, she turned her head and looked out of the window. The boys got in the front and Dean gunned the engine.

He glanced back at her in the rear view "Don't think this conversation is over young lady"

Angel rolled her eyes at Dean "Don't think I didn't see that either…if dad was here you wouldn't be sneaking out like that" She leaned forward

"Yeah well he's not here like always" Angel said and then stared out the window of the impala.

They arrived back to the motel that they had been staying in for the past two weeks.

Angel got out and went to walk towards the motel door when her cell phone alerted her she had a message.

she smiled as she closed her cell phone and put it back in her pocket Sam walked up and opened the door, Angel walked in followed by Dean.

"Hey half point, sit down were going to have a little chat" as they all sat around the table

Angel's cell phone went off again she grabbed it out of her pocket before she had the chance to read it Dean took it from her

"Who's Brain?" "Just a friend" Angel shrugged not really wanting to talk about it.

Dean's gaze hardened and he looked across at Sam then back to his little sister

"Oh right well he won't mind if he doesn't here from you in a few days then" he said as he slipped her cell into his jeans pocket.

Angel shot up off the bed "Dean give it back" se whined as went to grab onto his jeans "No not until you start talkin" she pouted and sat back on the bed "Fine"

"I just went out there to think Dean do you think it's easy for me to be stuck with two boys 24 hours a day and with dad gone..." she trailed off as a lonely tear slid down her cheek

Dean walked over to her a put his arm around his sister "I know were not that easy to get along with but you have to understand were only trying to keep you safe" he explained.

Angel looked up "Dean are you feeling ok? because it's usually Sammy here who gives the chick flick talks"

he ruffled her hair "Don't push it with me cupcake" she stuck her tongue out at him. He got up from the edge of her bed and walked over to his own.

Sam smiled down at Angel and then walked to his own bed.

Angel woke up the next morning early she knew it was the best time to have a hot shower before they woke up, as she grabbed her clothes Dean woke up and made a beeline for the bathroom.

Angel got there first and closed the door "Angel come on I'm dying to use the bathroom here" Dean faked as he wrapped on the door.

She sighed knowing that she could put her brother through that this early, she opened the bathroom door and walked out

"Hurry the hell up Dean I need a shower" all she heard in response was a throaty chuckle come from the other side of the door. She quickly jumped over to Sam's bed

"Wake up Sammy" she continued to jump on his bed. All of a sudden Angel heard the shower going I'm going to kill him" she got off Sam's bed and pounded on the door

"Dean you get your ass out here now"

It didn't work but she heard the motel room door handle being turned, she started to freak out "Sam" she whispered over to him, he didn't wake up.

Then she heard a rattling noise, someone was trying to pick the lock. The door swung open to reveal a tall figure.

A smile graced Angel's lips as she run to the door "Dad!" she squealed as she threw her arms round him, he smiled hugging her back tightly "Hi Angel"

"It's great to see you princess" Angel looked up at him "Dad I'm not five anymore" John looked around he couldn't see Dean any where

"Where's your brother?" she rolled her eyes "He's in the shower the jackass conned me into letting him use the bathroom"

John smiled "Watch your language Angel" he pointed to her "What come on dad i'm sixteen now, besides that's not even swearing!"

Sam hearing the commotion sat up in bed and rubbed at his tired eyes "Dad?" he asked as he got up "Hey there Sammy"

Dean came out of the bathroom after his shower "Hey Angel mind the water, it might be cold" just then Sam ran to the bathroom

"Seriously what the hell? I can't catch a break with this family" Angel sighed

"Sam" Dean heard a rough voice call "You get the hell out of that bathroom and let your sister take a shower"

Dean tuned around to face his father. Sam came out of the bathroom "Yes sir" Angel stuck her tongue out at him on the way passed and locked he bathroom door.

**2 Years Later**

"Here we are again" Angel's best friend said as they walked up the college steps "Yeah, that's right" Angel giggled back "Oh come on Matt it's not that bad we only have three classes today"

"Yes but we could do a lot more things than study if you catch my drift" he wiggled his eyebrows at her "Down boy" she smirked back at him

"Unlike you I'm not addicted to sex" she continued he laughed at her "Oh honey you know you love it" she rolled her eyes at him

"Come on lover boy let get to class" she dragged him into the room.

Angel made her way to her seat that had been her regular spot at the back of her biology class for the past 12 months, she dropped her messenger bag to the floor and faced the front

Matt sat beside her "Hey angel face what's the plans for tonight? Are you going to this party? Then maybe I can sleep at yours, because I know you get so lonely with out me"

she leaned over to him so no one could here her "Yes I'm going to the party and maybe I'll let you stay at my place it depends on how you behave"

she shot back. Matt smirked back at her "Good morning class" he rolled his eyes and couldn't wait for the end of period.

Angel was by her locker putting her books away when one of her friends ran up to her "Oh my god Angel you'll never guess what happened? Mike just asked me out"

Angel shut her locker and looked over her friend "Yeah that's well that's great Libby" she wasn't really a typical girlie girl so she wasn't really interested but pretended to listen all the same.

"Maybe you should drop by the party when you guys are finished with your date, I hear Garrett is planning to do something officially insane…well let's hope he doesn't decide to jump out a window like last time" Angel smirked

"We might I don't know ye oh by the way horn dog alert coming up behind you" said Libby

Angel turned around to see Brett walking towards her, she looked back at Libby and sighed "Great that's all I need"

"Well hello there my Angel" he smiled as he got closer "Brett how may more times...I'm not your Angel" she picked her bag up and started to walk away but he quickly followed

"Hey wait, where are you going?" "Away from you, you weirdo" she snapped back. Brett grabbed her arm

"Let me go you asshole! or I swear you will regret it" he started laughing at her "Oh angel face what are you going to do?"

"Try me and you'll see" he smirked down at her and she smiled back, without warning she grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the jewels

He crumpled holding on to her and she shoved him to the ground "Told you not to push me Brett" she smirked as she walked back into the building.

**Reviews Are Love :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Winchesters, we only own Angel. **

**Chapter 2**

Angel arrived at her apartment, she jumped into the shower because she knew she didn't have much time to get ready for tonight as Matt was calling around in an hour collect her.

After she was done she shut off the water, got out and wrapped a warm towel around her body. She walked into her bedroom and set her clothes on the bed.

She had her favourite pair of black skinny jeans, and a black and purple fitted top with skulls on. Complete with a black pair of killer heels.

Angel put the finishing touches to her make up, then put on her shoes and walked out to the living room. She made her way to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer 'Might as well get this party started early' just as she finished her beer there was a knock at the door, she knew it had to be Matt even though it was to early for him.

She set her bottle down and went to open the door, Matt stood there with his mouth open. Angel smirked to herself "Well are you just gonna stand there or you coming in?"

She asked as she made her way back over to the couch picking up her beer on the way.

Matt closed the door and walked over to her circling his arms around her waist, then starting kissing all the way down her neck.

"How about we have our own little party and stay here what do you say angel face?"

Angel smirked and gently pushed Matt away from her "Well someone is a little impatient tonight" he straightened up and looked at her

"Oh come on Angel" he moaned as he went to reach for her again she moved "Down boy, if you really behave tonight maybe I will allow you to spank me later"

she winked as she grabbed her purse and jacket and walked out the door.

They arrived at the party and Angel was about to knock when Garrett opened the door and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Hey Garrett" she smiled sweetly at him

"Well come in grab a drink" he looked towards Matt "Hey man" Matt smiled and followed Angel in. She was just getting a drink when her cell beeped alerting her she had a message she casually flipped her phone open and saw that it was her dad.

She sighed and shoved the phone back in her pocket and downed the shot of tequila "Hey Angel who was the message from?"

Matt asked as he took a sip from his bottle "How about we get drunk and have some fun because I don't want to talk about it" she cupped his face and kissed him hard

After a few moments she pulled back. She downed two more shots and dragged Matt to the dance floor.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him, her arms wrapped around his neck "Come on Angel what is it?"

She sighed and looked up at him "It was my brothers they are coming to get me they need my help"

Matt pulled away from her a little and looked down at her "Your brothers are coming?" she nodded "I don't know how long I shall be gone, or if I am even coming back"

She paused and bit her lip "Enough about that let's just have some fun tonight ok" Matt kissed her lips "Whatever you want angel face"

The song ended, Angel turned around and got a fist in her face. She got her bearing back and looked up to see who hit her, it was no orther than that two bid skank Jenna who used to be with Matt

"What the fuck was that?" Angel spat as she walked closer to her, Jenna smirked back at her and Matt went to grab her arm to stop her.

He was too late Angel punched Jenna in the face knocking her down on the ground . She then turned around to face Matt but Jenna kicked her legs from underneath her.

Angel tumbled to the ground and Jenna was on top of her. She got in a few good hits but Angel managed to block most. She caught Jenna's fist and turned so she was now on top of her.

Angel didn't know what came over her. She landed punch after punch to Jenna's face. A crowed had gathered around shouting for Angel.

Matt and Garrett managed to haul Angel off her and get her to the kitchen

"Where the hell did you learn to fight like that girl?" she winced as Matt put an ice pack on her eye

"Well you can thank my older brothers and my dad for that they are very protective of me so they taught me"

"How about I get you home and we can play doctors and nurses" Matt smirked at her causing Garrett to roll his eyes.

"It's ok Matt you stay enjoy the party I can take care of my self" she peeled the ice pack from her eye and tried to blink but was rewarded with a sharp shooting pain in her cheekbone

she looked over at Garrett "Dude i'm sorry I ruined your party"

"Hey it's no problem that bitch deserved it" she walked up to Garrett and gave him a peck on the cheek.

They arrived back at Angel's apartment, Matt turned her around a kissed her so hard than she moaned into his mouth, his hands wandered down her hips and grabbed her ass.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again. Matt broke the kiss and opened the door, he kicked it shut with his foot

"So how about that spanking you owe me? I've been a very naughty boy" he smirked up at her/ She kissed him again, only to get interrupted by the living room light being turned on.

Angel pulled away and looked around to see Sam and Dean standing by the door. Dean looked piss and Sam was looking at the floor blushing

Dean kept starring at Matt while Angel ran over to Sam and threw her arms around him. He let her go then her attention landed on Dean

"You know it considered rude to be starring at people…besides I taught you guys weren't getting here till tomorrow?" she asked "Yeah well it looks like we got here in time by the looks of things"

She walked over to Dean and pulled her big brother into a hug. "I missed you too Dean" she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Matt stood there looking like a spare part. "Erm guy's this is Matt" "Matt these are my brothers Sam and Dean" he smiled up at Sam

"Hey nice to meet you" he then looked across at Dean who was glaring at him "Hey" "Erm yeah Angel I'm gonna go, I'll call you later" with that Matt left her apartment

"Dad is missing we need you to help" Sam informed her "Dad's always missing once he has his bottle of jack he'll be ok"

"Look we haven't asked anything from you in over two years Angel so get your stuff ready and be down in five" Dean spat as he walked out the door

"What the hell crawled up his butt and died?" Sam sighed "Were just tired being on the road and all"

Angel sighed knowing that she wasn't even going to get a chance to say goodbye to her friends. She walked into her room and packed her duffle bag.

When she came out Sam was sitting on the couch waiting. He smiled at her "You need any help?" she smiled back at him "No Sammy i'm good, but thanks"

She walked over to him "I'm ready" he slung his arm over her shoulder. She took one last look around her apartment.

They all climbed into the Impala and Angel sat in the backseat,. Sam was the first to brake the silence "So Angel how was college?"

She shrugged "It was great while it lasted Sam" he was about to ask another question but Dean interrupted "So who was that guy Mac?" "You mean Matt?" she corrected him

"Just a friend" "Well it looked like a lot more than friends when you guys walked in" shs sighed "Spit it out Dean what is your real question?" she snapped at him but didn't get an answer.

She started to get pissed "If you want to know we've been having sex ok were not boyfriend and girlfriend we just occasionally sleep together …so tell how much longer this gonna take?"

Dean slammed on the breaks nearly sending Angel crashing into the windscreen "Dean what the hell?" he turned around to glare at her "What do you mean you've been having sex with him?"

Angel rolled her eyes "Dean it's no big deal alright" he snorted to himself "No big deal? NO BIG DEAL?" he ran his hand over his face

"Your my sister Angel and you tell me that it's not a big deal" She got out of the car and Dean ran after her. Sam quickly sprinted to catch up knowing that he needed to help her.

Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back "What Dean?" "I'm not done with you" she pulled her arm from his grasp "Dean it's sex ok! it's not like you don't do it"

"Yeah well that's not the point" he snapped "Your still my baby sister"

"Dean I'm not that sixteen year old girl anymore I'm nineteen so I will live my life the way I want to" Dean walked off back to the car and climbed in.

Sam and angel stood there to give him time to cool down. "Come on Sammy we better getting going" he pulled her into a hug "You know I still love you sis" she giggled "Ahh I'm so blessed"

They got in to the Impala Angel wrapped her arms around Dean "I'm still mad at you big brother… but I love you, you big goof"

They had been on the road for six hours "Dean when are we stopping" Angel moaned from the backseat "We've been on the road for hours"

Sam turned in his seat "It's ok Angel we'll stop soon" Dean looked back at her in his rear view and saw just how tired she looked. "Look next motel we come to, we'll stop ok?"

She nodded "Sam you still got your laptop?" he nodded "Can I borrow it?" she perked up a bit "Yeah sure it's in my pack there"

He pointed to the backseat beside her "Help yourself" "oh don't worry I will"

She opened the laptop and booted it up she realized that it was frozen on a porn site "Wow Sam never knew you had a very weird sex kink"

He looked back at her and blushes "What the hell you talking about?" she turned the laptop around to him Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, Sam looked at him

"What the hell dude? I told stay away from my stuff" "Ohhh Dean you're in trouble" Angel snickered from the back seat.

She cursed under her breath and shut the laptop placing it back into Sam's pack.

She sat back and stared out the window. A few miles down the interstate they pulled into the parking lot of a small motel.

"Well this looks...interesting" Angel reached for the handle and opened the door. She pulled her jacket closer to her to block out the cool breeze.

Sam stood next to her and put his arm around her. "Goin to check in, you get the bags" Angel was just getting the rest of the bags out of the trunk and Dean walked over to her

"Look I'm sorry for what I said back there, I kinda overreacted… so are we cool"

"Yeah were cool Dean" he pulled her into a hug "You ever tell Sammy we had this chat I will so deny it" "Whatever" he kicked her in the butt

"Asshole" she murmured as she walked away "Yeah yeah brat"

She walked into the motel "Oh good choice" she threw her bags down on the one of the beds. Dean shut the door "Hey, hey your the one that wanted to stop"

She sighed "Yeah Dean at a motel not a freakin dumping ground" he shoved her as he walked passed "Well someone's pissy"

She opened her bag and grabbed a fresh set of clothes out and a towel "Goin to take a shower" she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

When she was finished in the shower she got dressed and walked out of the bathroom, she saw Sam on his bed asleep and Dean was asleep on the orther.

The only two options she had was either sleep on the floor or sleep on the couch. She looked at the floor and thought screw it.

She ran over to the couch and feel asleep she knew she would never get out of this life no matter how bad she wanted it.

**What will happen now they are back together? Will they find John? Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We would like to dedicate this chapter to ksnelders93, for making us realise we needed to update! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Winchesters, we only own Angel. **

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Angel woke up, feeling a shooting pain in her back. She quickly sat up "Holy shit" she hated sleeping on couches.

She looked around to see that Sam and Dean were still sleeping, she grabbed some fresh clothes and slipped into the bathroom.

She quickly changed and scribbled the boys a note, she left it on the table. She then grabbed Dean's keys and walked out the door.

As the door closed Dean opened his eyes and looked around, he looked at the clock 'Too damn early to get up' he thought to himself.

As he lay back down on the bed he heard the rumble of the Impala "Son of a bitch" he jumped out of bed and ran to the window to see his baby driving out of the lot

"I'll fucking kill her" Dean spat waking Sam up. Sam's hand slid under his pillow to produce his knife, he jumped out of bed "What? What's wrong?"

Dean turned to him to see the dazed and confused expression on his younger brothers face "Angel...she took the car" Sam lowered his weapon and tucked it back under his pillow 7

"Damn it Dean I thought we were in trouble" He walked towards the bathroom

"No but she will be" Sam noticed the paper on the table. He walked over to it and picked it up "Hey Dean chill out she went to get breakfast" he held the note up so Dean could see it

"Shut up Sam" Dean said as he walked to the kitchen table and sat on the chair he kept looking at the clock on the wall, he was thinking of ways to kill Angel for taking his car.

A few minuets later Dean heard the car pull up he marched out the door Angel looked at him and laughed "What the hell took you so long?"

He asked as he inspected the car for scratches, Angel kept laughing at him "Why are you laughing?"

"Dean calm down, you do realize your in your boxers shorts in the middle of the street shouting like a complete Moran?"

Dean looked down at his attire and marched into the hotel room. Angel walked over to the table and put the coffee's and the bag down

"Dig in boys" she took out a small container for herself and walked over to Sam's bed and sat down on it. "Thanks Angel" Sam beamed at her, he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Dean took his coffee and sat alone at the table, glaring over at her "So how long do you think the whole glaring will last?" Sam asked, they always bet on Dean's moods

"Just give it another few more minutes then he will start with the shouting" Angel smirked "Hey Dean how long will we be here in town? Because I might have found us a case" Angel said.

Dean glared at her again "Well don't you think of everything?" Angel smirked at him "Yeah I guess I do" Dean stood from the table and pushed his chair back "Smart ass!"

He said as she threw his cup in the trash and headed to the bathroom "I learn from the best Deano"

Sam an Angel went over to the kitchen table to research in what was going on she explained what she has learned, she told Sam that some woman was found in her house with half her body eaten and witness put her ex boyfriend Ryan at the scene of the crime, but it turned out that Ryan has been dead for over 2 years.

Angel scrolled down and it showed you a few pictures "Oh that's just gross" she got up and walked over to the sink to get some water.

Sam looked at the pictures of the victim and examined them. In one of the wounds there was what looked like a tooth but he wasn't sure. "Hey Angel come take a look at this"

She put her water down and walked over to him. She sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Eww that so is a tooth maybe it belongs to our living dead guy….as soon as Dean is done playing with him self were can go and visit the family of our dead girl" Angel shouted.

Next thing she knew Dean came walking out of the bathroom. He looked over at Angel who was still on Sam's lap and groaned

"What's the matter Dean?" Angel asked cutely "If I didn't know you were brother and sister I would think you two were fucking" Angel giggled and looked at Sam.

She ran her hand through his hair "What's the matter Dean jealous I didn't pick you?" Dean ran for her but she jumped off Sam's lap and jumped on to Dean's Bed.

Sam stood up and grabbed Dean by the shoulders "We got work to do"

"Just hurry I'll wait in the car for you two women" Angel smirked.

She got in the back seat and took out her cell phone and scrolled down to the name she wanted and pressed send, it just went straight to voice mail

"This is John Winchester if it is an emergency please ring my son Dean on 555 78695... dad it's me please ring one of us were worried" Angel then hung up.

Sam and Dean got into the car, Dean pulled out of the lot. Angel pulled her ipod out of her pocket and put her earphones in, she pressed play and closed her eyes.

"Dude what is going on with you two?" Dean asked glancing at Sam. Sam furrowed his brows "What?" Dean sighed "Your all over each other" Sam smirked, his brother was jealous.

"Nothing Dean I just really missed her when she was away and I'm just showing her...maybe you should try it sometime"

Dean looked in the rear view mirror and looked at Angel, he did love his sister but they always clashed maybe Sam was right.

"Maybe after we all should go for a drink?" Sam nodded and smiled at him. Before they arrived at the Henderson's house they dropped Sam of at the morgue so he could examine the body.

Dean and Angel arrived at the house "You still have your ID?" Angel rolled her eyes "Duh of course I do" Dean knocked and Mrs Henderson answered

"Special agent Plant and special agent Starr" he flashed his badge and then Angel showed hers "We would like to ask you a few questions about Tiffany's death"

Mrs Henderson smiled "Well come in" she opened the door wider so they could enter the house. "Please won't you sit down?"

She gestured to the couch Angel glanced at Dean and then took a seat Angel smiled sweetly "Would you like a drink?" Angel smiled "No thank you"

Dean leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees "Sure I'll take a soda" Angel glared at him "What she offered and besides I'm thirsty"

Mrs Henderson came back with the refreshments "Please call me Betty" Angel smiled "Ok Betty was Tiffany acting strange before her disappearance?"

"What do you mean?" asked Dean cleared his throat "What my partner is trying to ask is… was she…was there anything different about her?"

"No not at all" Angel looked around the room, she couldn't see anything out of place. "Did you notice anything different about her behaviour anything at all?"

Mrs Henderson looked to be thinking "Well she was complaining that she was tired all the time, but nothing else...nothing I can remember"

"Thank you for your time Mrs Henderson"

Dean and Angel walked out to the car, as they got in Angel turned to her brother "I think we should have a look at Tiffany's place to see if the cops missed anything"

"Ok where does she live?" "2343 water crescent" They arrived at the house after the silent car ride over, they got out and walked to the door Dean took out his lock pick and started to open it.

Angel kept staring at her watch "Oh come on Dean I would like to get in there before my hair start turning grey"

Dean stopped and looked up at her "Ok smarty pants let see if you can do any better" Dean handed the lock pick to Angel and moved aside.

She worked on the lock and opened it in within a few seconds.

She looked at Dean with a triumphant smile playing on her lips "How did you...when did you?" She just smiled at him and walked in, she flicked the light switch and started to look around.

Dean moved a small ornament and it went crashing to the floor. Angel turned quickly and drew her gun, Dean turned around to have the pistol in his face.

He reached up and pulled it away "Angel what the fuck?"

"What you fucking scared me Dean I thought someone was breaking in" he huffed "Yeah that would be us" Dena snapped back "Oh shut up Dean"

She took her gun back from Dean and they walked into the living room to have a look at where the body was found. They saw dried blood on the carpet.

Angel walked around and went into the kitchen, she smelled something funny so she kept looking. Dean was now in the bathroom checking the windows.

Angel walked over to the fridge and pulled it open. There on the top shelf was a heart. She screamed and shut the door. Dean came running in gun raised

"What?" Angel moved away from the fridge and pointed to it.


End file.
